Blackblade 17.2 - Ko
Caelan sat in the inn room where he had been left by the others. It was a simple place: wood structure, sparse furniture, mattress on the floor. He was left responsible for the five baby drakes, who, for the most part, spent all of their waking moments messing up the room. Caelan couldn't mind, and fulfilled his functions methodically and lacking care. Two days passed since everyone else left, with no word or sign from them. The innkeepers, a husband and his wife, kept to themselves. For the most part, Caelan only saw them when he occasionally stepped out to get food and to tend to Kirsikka. Even in his vague state, he got the impression that they were afraid of him, which wasn't surprising, given the situation a few days ago. As he sat, he heard a slight sound behind him, the creak of the door opening. Standing in the entryway was a person, dressed in Yeto armour: not the heavy, fancy type that Raito liked to fancy himself in, but the lighter kind he had seen on the soldiers who attacked the Groggy Goose. The armour was black, as were the other vestments worn by the figure. They had two katanas sheathed at their hip, but their most striking feature was their mask that covered their face entirely. It was featureless, revealing no details about the person's face; half of the mask was white, the other red, punctuated by blacked-out eyes and a mouth curved into a grin. With no further introduction, the figure asked, "Are you one of the foreign fugitives?" The mask served to muffle their voice, though not their words. Caelan regarded the man silently for a long moment before answering, studying him. Calmly he turned his attention back to the drakes, moving to scoop up one of the more unruly youngsters making a beeline for the door as he stood up. "You've got less manners than most people in this country," his voice was flat as he turned to face the man, resting his arm comfortably on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you? What is your business? The masked figure was unfazed, neither by the room full of baby dragons nor by the subtle gesture of the Northman. "I'm asking questions right now. Are you one of the foreigners, wanted by Miro? I'm looking for them, and you aren't worth my time if you're not." He shifted his weight to one hip, carefully considering the man's words, eventually replying, "I suppose that I am. " and eyeing the stranger closely. "Good. Rumours are flying that you were somewhere around Shizuoka." No movement was made to advance or attack; they kept their stance neutral, and the mask kept their emotions hidden. "What are you really wanted for? Did you actually fight Murakami and live? And where are the others? I'd heard there were five of you, four foreigners and a rich man. And the odd animal; I only saw a horse outside." "You certainly have a lot of information." he paused to break up a squabble between two of his charges, quietly continuing, "We were in Shizuoka. And we met with Lord Murkami. I wouldn't call it a fight, so much as a mess, mind you." He turned a flat gaze to the stranger's mask. "The others are not here. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to know what your business is. Otherwise I am afraid our conversation has reached it's end. Do you fancy yourself a bounty hunter? I doubt you'll find much reward for us..." he gestured around the room. "I don't have any more information than is on the streets and the wanted posters. Do you know that you're being hunted? I'm surprised you haven't been turned in yet, because the reward is apparently large. Large enough that I'm sure one fifth is more than enough for a farmer. I'll ask again: where are the others? Because my business is with the people that oppose Miro, and you...I'm not seeing why he would consider you important." There was a short pause. "I'm no bounty hunter. Bounty hunters work for others. I work for myself. And my job is to destroy Miro." Caelan considered this information, then shrugged, "I see. I figured we might be. My...comrades, are not here; I am not sure when they will be back." the northman cocked his head. "What issue do you take with Lord Miro? And how do you plan to go about destroying him anyhow? And why are you interested in us? Do you mean to ally yourself with us? Or try to scare us out of your hunting grounds?" His tone became a bit spacey as his focus slid, rocking back on his heels and staring past the stranger. The empty eyes of the mask appeared to scrutinize Caelan as his thoughts meandered away, leaving him rocking slightly. After a moderate silence, they replied, "I will destroy him because he is a murderer and a coward, deserving of no less than death. How long are you planning to stay here? The police will find you; you aren't hiding well by any definition. I would judge the rest of you before I decide whether you'll be helpful in bringing about his downfall." Swiveling their gaze about the room, they added, "If they are going to return here, I will keep your location secret from would-be traitors until then. In exchange, you will assist me, should I decide the lot of you are...acceptably useful." The northman's focus returned as the figure spoke, and he nodded, offering a noncommittal grunt before answering, "I'll be here as long as it takes; I'd imagine we'll move off again when the others return, but I can't say when that might be...I sort of figured they would be back by now..." His attention drifted back to the drakes, and he moved across the room to disentangle one from the blinds it was climbing, glancing over his shoulder, he continued flatly, "That's rather nice of you, I appreciate it. What exactly would "assisting" entail, though? Just so we're clear, as you seem to think we're making some sort of agreement right now." his gaze locked onto the empty stare of the mask. "It will depend on what I think you're capable of doing. I will wait for the rest of you to decide that. You'd best not be lying about them returning; I'll be waiting." With that, the mysterious figure slid the door shut. The shadow disappeared from behind the door without a sound. Caelan watched the stranger leave, his eyes lingering on the door for a few moments before dropping to the tatami as he considered their interaction, his mind filing away all of the details in anticipation of a thorough interrogation from the rest of the party on their return. It was some time later that a petulant squawk pulled him out of his thoughts; the drakes were hungry again, pondering the mysterious stranger would have to wait. ------- Caelan sat impatiently in the inn room, surrounded by mewling lizards. It was late in the morning, 12 days since the others had left. He has suddenly regained his emotions almost two days ago, meaning they must have met with some success, but he still hadn't heard anything from them. Suddenly, he had a poignant feeling of being watched. He turned about, and saw the same masked figure he had spoken to a week before. Now having the man's attention, they began to speak. "It has been well over a week. Where are they? I won't waste much more of my time here." The figure's words produced a sharp flinch from the redhead seated on the floor amongst his scaly charges, and sent his hand to the hilt of one of his knives. He turned to level a baleful stare at the intruder; the tension radiating from him almost palpable. "Thanks for just...appearing out of nowhere. Classy. I really appreciate it." A mix of irritation and sarcasm saturated his tone, deepening as he continued, " As for the rest of them, I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess the Realm of the Spirits, still. I think that's a solid call. I suppose I ought to apologize for the inconvenience, but really, I'm a bit short on sympathy, at the moment." The masked figure was unmoving and apparently unmoved. After a short pause, ostensibly to consider Caelan's words, they replied, "You seem substantially more...bitter, than last time. Are you certain they are returning?" "Oh! Look at your stellar observational skills! Gold star!" a derisive snort punctuated his words, and as he continued his tone became almost menacing "They'd bloody well better be returning, and sooner, rather than later. What are you in such a rush for anyway?" "If I am rushed, it's because opportunities are being lost. Doors close, people move, and information grows cold while I sit. Regardless, I have little to act on alone. You aren't lying, so I will wait a while longer, and hope that you all are worth the delay." "Ah, well then, thank you, aren't you the gracious one." A hint of mockery tinged his words. "If its any consolation, I'm not exactly enjoying the wait anymore than you are, what with being stuck alone in this stupid country with people apparently looking for us and all, at the moment." "It's a cold consolation. You've been sitting here alone over a week without any magical cover. No one important wants you, or one of Miro's grey-eyed dogs would have come. I assume it's one of the others he wants. Probably the Yetoman. Maybe not. Irrelevant. I'll find out why he cares when they return. Unless you feel like telling me now." Caelan's expression took on a incredulous cast for a moment, before dissolving into annoyance more intense than before "Truly your observational skills are unmatched! They are almost as well developed as your sense of tact!" he huffed irritably before continuing, "Obviously, nobody wants me, or any of the rest of us, I'd wager. Whatever is going on, it's all about our lovely resident yetoman, although as to what or why, your guess is as good as mine!" "Doubtful. I have a good guess already." With that blunt remark, the masked figured silently left, barely disturbing the air. Caelan got to his feet as the figure turned to leave, and hurled a vitriolic snarl at his back as he left, "You are a cryptic, entitled, mannerless jackass, and you ought to learn to close doors behind you!" his words were punctuated by the sound of the door to his room being slammed shut, narrowly cutting off the escape route of one of the drakes. Category:Banishment of the Blackblades